newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Adobe Flash
Adobe Flash is a multimedia software tool used to create games and movies on Newgrounds. The Portal is devoted entirely to Flash animations and games in the form of game: swf and html5 movie: swf, mp4, mov and wmv and many users on Newgrounds have learned to use and create expertly skilled works of art with it. File extensions Flash files come in various forms, with different extensions that are unique to the flash format. ActionScript For more info see the main article: ActionScript ActionScript is the scripting language for Adobe Flash. Actionscript's format is similar to other scripting languages such as JavaScript. In Flash, it is used to control events and animation within a SWF file. Actionscript has moved through three versions over Flash's history. Flash animation For more info see the main article: Flash animation Flash animation relies on two methods- frame by frame (fbf) and tweening. Frame-by-frame This method of flash animation relies on consistently tweaking the shape, colour etc. of an object in order to animate it. It is a very tedious method, and is sometimes aided by onion-skinning. This method enables the user to make the exact detailed changes from one from to another at the rate they require. Onion skinning The ability to see transparent images of frames directly before and after a selected frame in the Flash timeline. This is used to differentiate between two frames and shows where to draw the next figure. Tweening This method of animation uses Flash's engine to generate the animation. It is faster than FBF animation, but is not as precise. The user creates the image for the start and the end and specifies the number of frames between then the computer fills in the frames changing from one image progressively to the other. Motion tweening Motion tweening involves two objects, which change in position, alpha, scale, or rotation. Both start and end objects have to be symbols in order for the tween to work. It is also possible to adjust the rate of change in order to simulate acceleration or speeding up. Shape tweening Shape tweening is the change in color, shape, alpha, etc. Both start and end objects have to be shapes (not symbols) in order for the tween to work. Accessibility to Newgrounds Users Since the product costs hundreds of dollars to purchase, many users have complained about the high cost of Flash. However, the 30-day demo is readily available to people who cannot afford the product at the moment. There are freeware flash programs as well, such as Liveswif. Some people have resorted to piracy of Flash, and cheap copies and imitations can be bought at a significantly cheaper price. Changing Newgrounds Flash Animation As mobile phones became the screen of choice for many people and Flash was not visible on their screens, Newgrounds changed and opened up to other animation. Tom Fulp explained in a post in 2019 where Flash currently is in the world of animation Links *Adobe Homepage *AS:Main, a popular Flash resource. Category:1pic Category:Software